Tricking Riku
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Something is in Riku's pocket that Sora very much wants. How far will he go to get what he wants? Yaoi. Tease. You have been warned! Riku/Sora


A/N: Riku/Sora. I am such a tease. I own nothing but the sad dirty tease that this fic is. Yaoi alert! If you do not enjoy, don't read. Thank you!

Oneshot and yaoi ahead!

Sora lay on the ground looking up into Riku's face while the silverette was talking. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he examined his boyfriend.

The other male had high cheekbones, big green eyes and an amazing mouth. He could stare at that mouth all day. His upper lip that had a certain swoop to it, the bottom lip fuller than the top; together they sometimes twitched when he was amused with Sora's strange but funny antics.

Distracted from his thoughts by a sweet smell, he carefully sniffed himself without drawing attention to himself. What was that smell?

He leaned closed to Riku sniffing his boyfriend. Ah ha! The sweet smell was coming from him! That meant Riku was carrying candy on his person. Sora knew exactly how to get the treat from the silver haired male.

"Riiiiikuuu!"

As soon as Riku heard his name, he knew he was in big trouble. He had been wondering how long it would take his cute little Sora to sniff out the candy hidden in his pocket. Rolling his eyes to Axel, he turned to concentrate on his whining boyfriend, "Yes, So-ra?"

Sora hid the shudder that tried to take over his body. He hated when Riku said his name like that. He always wanted to do naughty things with him, like that one time behind the bleachers or on the roof or the other time- wait. He was getting distracted but a new idea formed to get his sweet candy.

"Can you help me get something out of my closet?" He pouted prettily, just like how Riku liked it. The brunette knew exactly how to manipulate his boyfriend without the poor male knowing. He continued to think that little Sora was sweet and innocent no matter how many times Riku plowed- damn. Another distracting thought.

"Of course, what is it?" The green eyed male stood and being the well-mannered male he was, helped his slightly smaller boyfriend up off the ground.

"A box! I think it has my candy bag still in it from when you made me clean up my room. I can't find it anywhere and I really want a sucker…" Sora looked at the ground while the walked up his front steps on to the porch.

"Is that all you think about? Candy this and candy that, one day you're going to turn into a piece of candy." He chuckled and followed Sora up to his room.

"You know that's not all I think about!" Sora pouted for real this time. He thought about other things. Sometimes.

He sat on the bed while Riku dug the box out of the closet. He smiled to himself liking how his plan was working out so well.

"Baby, I don't see it in here." Riku shifted things around in the box looking for the bag. "Are you sure you didn't hide it under your bed?"

"Maybe I did. I guess I'll look." Hopping off his bed, he got on his hands and knees angled his body just so. The brunette lifted his hips into the air as he stretched his upper body to feel under the bed with his hands. He smirked feeling his clothing starting to slide down his back, his pants tightening around his butt. "Riiiiikuuu!" He whined and swayed his lower body back and forth, "I can't find it!" He turned his head to pout at his boyfriend.

_Bingo!_ He had won Riku over with his little stunt. The silver haired male stood frozen staring at Sora with such an intensity that he knew what was going to happen next.

"_So-ra_…" Riku half groaned and walked over to the bed. He sat, pulled the smaller male into his lap and kissed him. He held Sora's hips as he settled over his lap.

Groaning as his boyfriend grinded down on his growing erection, he rolled his hips up and a crinkling noise emitted from his pocket. Sora knew he had to distract the other male a little longer to get his prize.

He slipped out of Riku's lap and got on his knees again. He looked up into green eyes that were dark with want. Receiving a nod of approval, Sora undid the button and slowly unzipped the zipper with his teeth while looking into Riku's eyes.

He groaned and bucked his hips as the warmth and wetness surrounded the tip of this cock before being swallowed making him fall back on the bed. "_So-ra. Baby." _Words could not express how amazing Sora's mouth around him felt.

Sora started slow, just how his boyfriend liked it. Soon he was bobbing his head up and down; he knew he was working magic when Riku started to buck his hips. With one hand, he held down his hips and slipped his hand into his pocket and tugged out the candy.

Prize in hand, he finished the older male off. He stood and kissed the panting Riku on the mouth. "Thank you for the sucker, baby." He winked at the bewildered male on his bed before he skipped out of the room.

"That sneaky little brat!" His head fell back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling shaking his head.


End file.
